


The halved

by Esoop



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Skies
Genre: The King That Speaks was a himbo, Writen in the correspondence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoop/pseuds/Esoop
Summary: I really hate the prophet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The halved

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate the prophet

Writ upon the heavens; The improbable collusion of two unrelated perils

An old orbit fondly remembered; The pain experienced at apogee

a comingling of radiances; To assemble a name from from scars.


End file.
